


moment for two

by Kami_Nader



Series: iKON: their love story [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Скучает он. По шумному и глупому Ким Дживону, которого стало так непривычно мало в его жизни.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: iKON: their love story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828897
Kudos: 1





	moment for two

Ханбин честно не может вспомнить, когда познакомился с Ким Дживоном. Такое ощущение, что это неугомонное существо с шилом в заднице всегда было рядом. Наверное, всё началось в младшей школе, когда они попали в один класс на втором году обучения. Дживон уже тогда был шумным и беспокойным. Постоянно ловил замечания на уроках и на переменах. И в итоге его решили посадить с ответственным и тихим Ким Ханбином. И Бин до сих пор проклинает этот день. С появлением Дживона в его жизни покой Ханбину только снится. Потому что это же Ким Дживон, который "А давай взломаем замок и пролезем на крышу". Дело было в средней школе и им тогда здорово досталось. Замок, однако, до сих пор не починили, и школьная крыша - любимое место Дживона. Ханбин знает, что если Дживона нет в классе, и его смех не раздается по школьным коридорам, то он может быть только в одном месте. И каждый раз, поднимаясь на крышу, Ханбин видит одну и ту же сцену - Ким Дживон лежит на крыше по самому центру, раскинув руки и ноги в позе звезды, и либо спит, либо наблюдает за плывущими по небу облаками.

\- Если у тебя что-то случилось, надо рассказать мне, балда. А не сбегать на крышу, - бормочет Ханбин, присаживаясь рядом в один из апрельских дней. Учеба только началась, все предвкушали интересный год, однако Дживон был как в воду опущенный.  
\- Такой как ты не поймет, - неожиданно очень серьезно и спокойно выдаёт Дживон, не открывая глаз. Ханбин пугается не на шутку. Видимо действительно что-то случилось, потому что старший совсем на себя не похож.  
\- Эй, ты можешь мне рассказать, ты же знаешь, - обеспокоенно ёрзает младший.  
\- Просто... - Дживон садится и хмуро пялится на горизонт, - Апрель, Ханбин.  
\- Что? - Ханбин ничего не понимает, но тень раздражения тут же мелькает на его лице, когда Дживон поворачивается к нему со своей по-клоунски расстроенной миной.  
\- Я так не хочу учиться, Бин-аааа, - старший кривится и шутливо ноет, а Ханбин раздраженно сбрасывает его руки со своих плеч, не замечая, как подрагивают пальцы друга.  
\- Тебе четырнадцать или семь? - шипит Ханбин, а Дживон лишь заливисто смеётся в ответ, - Пошли, скоро занятия начнутся.

Ханбин не знает, что каждый раз, когда он поворачивается к другу спиной, у того лицо более чем серьезное, такое, с каким Ханбин его ещё не видел.

***

О том, что что-то не так, Ханбин начинает догадываться на первом году обучения в старшей школе. У Дживона всё то же неуёмное шило в заднице. Только вот голос у него ломается, и младшего в дрожь берет, когда друг с легкой хрипотцой шепчет ему что-то на уроке. Реакцию свою младший оправдывает тем, что не привык еще. Результат своей ломки голоса Ханбину не нравится, ему кажется, что его голос стал дико противным. Из-за этого Ханбин особо много старается не болтать, а больше слушать болтовню друга. Которую несмотря на несусветные глупости слушать стало... приятней? Бред какой-то. А еще Ханбин замечает, что, несмотря на привычные несерьезные беседы и вечный смех и подколы, Дживон как-то изменился. Он перестает доставать Ханбина с постоянными многочасовыми прогулками после школы. Не зовет его рубиться в приставку на выходных на всю ночь. Не написывает ему в какаотоке по всяким дурацким поводам. И вроде бы Ханбину стоит радоваться, потому что жизнь становится наконец-то гораздо тише и спокойней. Однако не радостно совсем. Несмотря на то, что видятся они каждый день в школе и общаются там так же, как и всегда - Ханбин скучает. Парнишка долго отказывается признавать это, но в итоге сдаётся. Скучает он. По шумному и глупому Ким Дживону, которого стало так непривычно мало в его жизни.

И одним утром всё становится еще хуже. 

Всю ночь Ханбин спит очень плохо. Ему снится что-то совсем не ясное, размытое, жаркое. И единственное, что можно разобрать в этом сне - голос. Глубокий голос с легкой хрипотцой. И словно чужое дыхание ощущается у самого уха, опаляя своим жаром. Ханбин просыпается резко, жар душит его, в пижамных штанах невыносимо тесно. Позже в ванной, он, красный как рак, стирает своё бельё и тихо ненавидит себя, свою физиологию и гребаного Ким Дживона.

На утро Ханбин понимает, что ему страшно. Он совсем не хочет связывать произошедшее ночью с глупым Дживоном. Потому что неправильно это всё. Потому что ему пятнадцать, а Ким Дживон, каким бы он ни был придурком, друг. Лучший друг. И Ханбин не знает, что во всей этой ситуации хуже. Однако парень решает, что со всем этим непременно стоит разобраться, и понять, что к чему.

***

Сказать, что Дживон офигевает, когда видит на пороге своего дома лучшего друга, которого старательно избегал несколько недель, значит ничего не сказать. В голове непрерывной бегущей строкой паническая строчка из матов и криков "помогите кто-нибудь!". Ханбин стоит с как всегда непроницаемое рожей и несет какой-то бред, по поводу того, что у него новая игра, гоу файтинг и прочее. Ким Дживон не дурак, хоть и очень похож зачастую, и друга за много лет выучил как облупленного. "Если хочешь поговорить о том, что происходит, мог бы и не тащить игру" - горько думает старший, пропуская друга в дом.

За окном ночь. Родители давно спят в своей спальне на втором этаже. Дживон и Ханбин режутся в файтинг на приставке, но не как обычно, громко шипя друг на друга и пихаясь локтями. Молча, сидя на разных концах дивана. В итоге, Дживону это всё надоедает. "Надо спать идти", говорит он и от него не укрывается то, как вздрагивает друг, нервно сжимая краешек футболки. В комнату Дживона они поднимаются так же молча. У старшего все внутренности в узел, дыхание перехватывает, и он искренне надеется, что Ханбин не заметит его волнения. Но Ханбин сегодня сам на себя не похож, и это пугает Дживона даже больше, чем его внезапно обнаружившаяся в том году симпатия к младшему. В комнате Дживона темно, и только старые-старые наклейки в виде звезд на потолке всё ещё еле различимо мерцают. Дживон торопливо раскатывает футон из шкафа. "Спи на кровати, я на полу буду" - бурчит он не глядя на младшего. Ханбин стоит, как вкопанный, пока Дживон стаскивает с себя футболку. Ханбин хочет убежать, выскочить из этого дома и бежать прочь как можно дальше, потому что этим вечером он понял далеко не то, что хотел понять. И Ханбину просто до дрожи страшно. Дживон непонимающе оборачивается на топчущегося в дверях друга. Глаза постепенно привыкают к темноте и с каждым мгновение Дживону всё страшнее и страшнее. Потому что выражение лица Ханбина, проглядывающее сквозь тьму ночи, абсолютно новое. Растерянное, напуганное, жалостливое. Дживон подлетает к другу, хватая его за худые плечи и обеспокоенно вглядываясь в чужие потерянные глаза.

\- Бин-а... Ты чего, Бин-а? - Дживон нервно улыбается, ситуация абсолютно непонятная, но до чертиков пугающая. - С тобой всё....?  
\- Не в порядке, - хрипит Ханбин, и у старшего ком в горле застревает от его взгляда, - Совсем я не в порядке, придурок.

Дживон чувствует как потряхивает младшего, и сам боится, что его сейчас тоже будет колотить. Ханбин вцепляется в руки друга так, словно он тонет, словно только Дживон может его спасти и не дать пойти ко дну. Смотрит умоляюще, стыдливо, со страхом. Дживон действует по воле интуиции и ведет еле стоящего на ногах младшего к кровати. Уже сидя на кровати, он крепко его обнимает. Ханбин едва решается обнять в ответ, и, когда набирается смелости для этого жеста, последние остатки сил и выдержки оставляют его, и он заливает стыдливыми слезами плечо друга шепча "Ты виноват... Во всём этом ты виноват". Дживон укачивает Ханбина в своих объятиях и хочет умереть, сгореть в огне прямо сейчас, лишь бы не чувствовать, как боль Ханбина передаётся ему словно ножом по сердцу. 

Дживон сжимает пальцами футболку на спине и плечах младшего. Дрожь заразна, что б её. Только он ведь принял решение быть сильнее, а потому шепчет Ханбину успокаивающие слова, но "всё будет хорошо" звучит весьма глупо и ненадежно, когда они действительно не уверенны, что всё правда может быть хорошо. Им не нужны лишние слова, чтобы понять, что переживают они одно и то же. Слишком много в последнее время было недосказанности в их общении, и слишком много сказали взгляды и поведение этим вечером. Ханбин вжимается в Дживона, словно в спасательный жилет, когда на деле они тот самый смертельный балласт друг для друга.

Ханбин задыхается. Казалось бы, что всё в порядке. Никто никого не отвергает. И никто не против происходящего. Только обоих трясет и глотки воздуха даются с трудом и болью, будто они рыбы на суше. Осознание этого неправильного чувства бьёт еще хуже от самого факта этой взаимности. Неправильной взаимности. И Ханбин не хочет ничего этого. Совсем. Только он еще крепче обнимает Дживона в ответ, впиваясь ногтями в его спину. Дживон теплый. Даже горячий.И воздуха в тесных объятиях на двоих практически не остаётся. И старший боится ничуть не меньше, но именно в этот самый момент оба понимают, что отступать уже поздно.

Дживон осторожно, почти не дыша, мягко целует заплаканное лицо Ханбина. Трепетно и нежно как будто хочет поцелуями забрать/вылечить всю боль друга. Ханбин забывает кто он, где он и всё вокруг перестаёт иметь смысл. Есть только руки Дживона, крепко сжимающие его плечи. Есть только его губы, осыпающие поцелуями мокрое от слез лицо.

И лучи солнечного света застают их в объятиях друг друга, свернувшихся в один клубок на кровати. Не расправленный толком футон одиноко лежит на полу. У парней рука в руке, и одно дыхание на двоих. Ночь, в которой они выплеснули все свои страхи и самые тяжелые эмоции, позади. А что делать дальше, они обязательно придумают. Вместе.

***

Ханбин зол, и Дживон никак не решается извиниться перед ним. Им удавалось удачно скрывать свои отношения почти два года, даже при том, что Дживон не особо отличается сдержанностью. Однако так безжалостно спалиться в начале выпускного года... Да еще и кому! Этой зазнавшейся новенькой! Дживон пинает банку из под колы, проклиная не в меру наглую городскую стерву Ку Чжунэ. На самом деле парень не дурак, хоть и кажется зачастую таким, да, и понимает прекрасно - в том, что Ханбин злится, вины новенькой нет. Однако проклинать её Дживон не перестаёт. Младший ждёт его у моста, что тянется через местную речку. Дживон замечает его еще издали: Ханбин читает что-то, и наверняка это очередной скучный и заумный учебник. Старшему хочется подлететь к младшему и заключить в объятия, едва ли не сбивая того с ног. Но сегодня он виноват, и он на самом деле не очень в уверен в том, в какой степени расстроен его парень.

\- Ты долго, - заявляет Ханбин совершенно спокойно. Учебник по политологии (Дживон знал!) прячется в школьной сумке. Ханбин протягивает своему парню наушники, которые у них одни на двоих уже давно, а Дживон удивленно таращится на него.  
\- А ты... Уже не злишься, разве? - Ханбин закатывает глаза и ставит непутевому старшему щелбан.  
\- Злюсь. Ещё как. Ты у меня своё еще получишь, - кивает он так, что у Дживона пропадает всякая воля к жизни, - Только в отличие от тебя мозгами я пользуюсь, и осознаю, что мы в относительной безопасности.  
\- Почему? - хлопает глазами Дживон.  
\- Боже, - Ханбин устало проводит ладонью по лицу, - Потому что пока ты помалкиваешь о секрете Ку Чжунэ, она будет молчать о нашем.  
\- Но она постоянно пялится на меня теперь! - возмущается Дживон, за что тут же получает подзатыльник.  
\- А это уже твоя вина, и твои проблемы, - фыркает Ханбин, - Пошли уже, дурила.

И они идут домой вместе, привычным за два года маршрутом. У них одни наушники на двоих, плечи и руки иногда соприкасаются при ходьбе. Оба улыбаются, один глядя под ноги, а второй в сторону. Эти двое знают друг друга почти всю жизнь, выучили друг друга наизусть и точно знают, что человек, идущий рядом - абсолютно счастлив.


End file.
